


Leave The Lights On

by love_ari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate-Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Mental Illness, OCD!Harry, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Sad bits, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, but happy ending, flower-shop au, i'm done with tags, kay bye, kind of, neat freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been diagnosed with OCD and too help him get better his doctors tells him to work at a flower shop. Its all okay, until Louis comes into the shop, and Harry's worried-filled mind, finally goes quiet and he falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave The Lights On

**Author's Note:**

> I totally suck at summaries omg.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> This was inspired by Neil Hilborn's poem about OCD and being in love. Its absolutely beautiful and I've watched it so many times and its always brought me to tears. So I wrote a Larry version of it, just because. Its so great, go check it out 
> 
> All credit goes to him. And omg I would so fall in love with him if he talked about me the way he did about the girl he fell in love with. Its so.. ugh. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :) And this is probably my newest favorite, so let me know what you think pretty please xxx

"356..357..358.." Harry whispered under his breath as he walked over each crack in the side walk, whilst counting them. It always irritated him when he would end on an uneven number. He'd wish he could carve a new line in the side walk, too keep it even.

He pulled his sleeve of his hand as he entered the flower shop.

His therapist suggested that it would be good for him too be around something natural. Where he could relax, and still have his obsessive compulsive tendencies without causing a scene like he had before. The doctor arranged for him too work with the old flowershop keeper, since she had been too old and was looking for help.

Harry was all for it if it meant he would get better.

If it meant he would get along with people better.

They have a hard time understanding Harry's disorder. People were nice about it in the beginning, but then they get sick of Harry and his behavior, and then they drift from him; it always hurt his feelings.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" he called multiple times till it sounded right.

"I'm over here dearie." an older lady cried as she crept from the back door, "Glad to meet you, Harry." she nodded.

"I hear you're good with organizing." she reached for her cane. "Hope you don't mind getting started right away.

Harry nodded, removing his jacket, "Here let me take that." the older women offered. "Th-thank you.. Thank you Ms. Thompson." he wanted to groan in frusteration.

"Call me Grace." she smiled, taking his coat to the back room. Then quickly returned, her cane making a clank noise against the ground with each of her small steps.

Grace and Harry's relationship thrived from there. Her daughter had the same disorder as Harry, so she was familar with everything, and knew the best ways to calm Harry when he got too frusterated or too eager.

Harry spent each day focusing on organizing each flower in the shop by color and type. He made sure that the order booklet was in order from events to personalized orders. Grace was grateful for Harry's help. Since she's gotten older, the shop has kind of fallen apart. Harry was happy too help, it got his mind of things that weren't important.

Sure he still had to open a door four times before he could actually walk through it. And yeah, he constantly locked the doors, washed his hands, turned the lights on and off. And he still showered twice a day. But besides that, he found himself getting a bit better every day.

Till he came along.

"I have to go to the garden real quick, its just ten minutes away. Do you mind looking after the shop for a little bit?" Grace asked him one day.

"You sure You sure.. You don't want me to go instead?" he asked, standing up from his stool as he measured the order cards to accurate measurements.

"I'm sure dearie." Grace held his hand for a moment, "I have a couple orders that are going to be picked up soon, so keep an eye out." she walked out the door. Harry made a quick move to go and wash his hands. He felt bad, but he just had to, had to, wash his hands. He couldn't help it.

He was soon back to concentrating on the order cards, till the were a perfect square.

"Excuse me." someone spoke, Harry hadn't even heard them walk through the door.

He looked up to find one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Everything went silent. Completely. Harry wasn't thinking about the germs on the counter, or how the measurements would've been off if he'd cut at a different angle. Or if he'd accidently left his door unlocked, even though he didn't.

"Hi. Hi.. Hi." Harry spoke finally.

The pretty boy laughed, showing his white pearly teeth through his thin lips.

"I'm sure too pick up an order of bouquets." he smiled, then leaned against the counter.

"Whats the name?" Harry asked, standing from the stool.

"Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson." the feathery haired boy said, smiling at Harry with soft eyes. "Never seen you around here before. I usually come here often." he commented.

"I'm new." Harry explained.

"Whats your name?" Louis asked.

"Harry. My name is Harry. Harry Styles."

"Nice to meet you Harry." Louis held out his hand.

Harry shook it happily. Louis was so pretty, and he had a nice voice. It was smooth and pure. His smile was like bright light in a dark tunnel. His blue eyes held a light circle of green by the pupil, surround by some many long eyelashes. His cheek bones were perfectly shaped, they made his smile seem even bigger, and brighter.

"Go out with me." Harry spoke abruptly. "Go on a date with me. Go on a date with me. Please go on a date with me." Harry spoke.

Louis blushed at Harry's quick words. He knew of Harry's disorder, his great-grandma had the same thing.

"Sure." he smiled, pulling a card from the pile Harry had in front of him and pen, scribbling down his name and number.

"I'm free all this weekend." he added, handing Harry the card.

Harry smiled as his tummy bursted into butterflies. "Okay. Okay. Okay." he nodded.

Louis turned and left the store before abruptly coming back.

"I forgot my bouquets." he laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh right." Harry nodded, horrified at himself for forgetting. He walked over to the section of pre-made flowers, moving down to the T's, quickly finding Louis' last name, then rang him up.

"They're just beautiful." Louis gasped.

"Who are they for?" Harry asked, "If you don't mind me asking. Me asking."

"My sister, she has prom this evening." Louis smiled, paying for his flowers.

"Call me okay?" Louis smiled, as he reached for Harry's hand. "I really want to go out with you." he smiled once more, "See you soon Harry." he waved, exiting the store.

And Harry didn't even worry about washing his hands.

****

Harry did call Louis.

After severeal times of calling of course.

He hung up the first four times; and Louis answered each time. But neither time felt right to Harry, so he had to try again and again.

It made Louis smile that Harry had cared so much about it being perfect. He knew it was his disorder, but he didn't care. He liked it all too much, if anything, he felt flattered.

They met that Saturday, at a pub.

They didn't talk much, well mostly Louis talked. He spoke of his day at uni and after when he had a rough at work the day before. And how his sister loved the floral bouquet.

Harry paid more attention at making sure everything on the table was even and straight. That each napkin lined up with the other. That the glasses were placed evenly from each other, and facing in the same direction.

Then when their food came, he made sure it was evened out and arranged by color. Louis watched with heart-eyes; he loved how concentrated Harry looked, with his lip sticking out slightly, his brow furrowed, so cute. Louis' heart glowed with each moment that he and Harry spent together.

"Thanks for tonight." Louis smiled as him and Harry where saying good bye in front of the pub.

"Thank you." Harry smiled, his mind quiet from all the little ticks and nagging.

"Would you like a lift home?" Louis asked.

"Uhh.. Yes. Yeah. Actually." Harry smiled, as Louis reached his hand out.

"Come on then." Louis led them to his car, and Harry politely gave instructions to his flat.

The drive was silent, like dinner. Harry watched as Louis' glassy eyes watched the road, he liked how the car lights shown and sparkled on his eyes. And how at some angles it would show how long and pretty his eyelashes were.

"'Ere we are." Louis stopped the car. "Let me walk you to your door." he smiled, opening his door, then jogging round the front to open Harry's.

He reached from Harry's hand, leading him up the stairs.

"One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five."Harry counted the steps up to his building.

"I think you forgot one." Louis joked.

"No.. No I could've swo-"

"I'm only kidding love." Louis smiled, grabbing Harry's cheek. "Good night." he smiled, then turned to go back to his car and drive home.

"Wait." Harry spoke abruptly reaching for Louis' hand, pulling him closer to his body. He laced his fingers through Louis' soft hair, he ducked his head down lightly to become eye level with Louis. He inhaled deeply through his nose as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Louis'.

But it wasn't perfect.

It felt perfect enough for Louis. He was happy that Harry had gotten the courage to kiss him. But it was awful to Harry on his part.

He pulled away from Louis to gaze upon his closed eyes, he closed the distance between them once more.

Harry kissed Louis four more times after that.

Louis loved it all so much because he never wanted Harry too stop kissing him. He liked how his full, pink lips felt against his own, and how gentle Harry was with him.

They went out six different times after that.

And they had four sleep-overs after that.

It was all so sweet. Harry felt so complete with Louis. He didn't mind all the ticks and habits that Harry held. He didn't mind that Harry had to fold the sheets over and over til they were even, or that he had to open a door more than once till he could actually walk through it. Or that he lock the doors constantly, and washed his hands after something touched him; except Louis of course. Also, he didn't mind that he had to kiss Louis six-teen times till he was ready to let him go to work.

Louis loved it all so much.

"Dance with me." Louis smiled, as he stood pressing playing on his docking station.

"But.. But I can't. I can't." Harry sighed.

"Thats okay, love. I'll teach you." Louis kissed his forehead as he reached for his hand and helped him up.

The ballad played softly as Louis placed Harry's hands on his hips, and his hands laced around his neck.

"Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in. Lie down with me and.. hold me. in yours arms."

Ed Sheeran played softly as Louis and Harry swayed together insync with the song that played.

"I love this song." Harry smiled in the crook of Louis' neck.

"Me too." Louis smiled, placing a soft kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I love you." Harry spoke abruptly for the first time.

"I'm cold as the wind blows, so hold me in your arms."

Louis' heart skipped a beat as he and Harry continued swaying. He had felt something for Harry, he cared about him dearly, and had a special place for him in his heart. But it had been in that moment that he realized, he was in love with Harry.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, falling in love."

"I love you, too." Louis finally spoke, leaning up to kiss Harry softly. He took his lips off to Harry's and brought them up to his ear. "Make love to me." he kissed at Harry's ear lobe.

Harry had taken in a shuddering breath as Louis kissed at his neck and collar bone.

"Its my first time." he admitted. "I'm scared it won't be perfect.

"It'll be okay," Louis kissed the corner of his eye. "I'll teach you." he reached for Harry's hand, leading them up to their bedroom.

He lead Harry to the bed, forcing to sit down on the bed. Harry gazed at Louis as he began removing his clothes in front of him. Starting with his top, Harry smiled at Louis' evenly tan skin, and cute tummy. Harry reached for his hips, placing kisses on his torso and tummy, as he unbuttoned Louis' trousers.

"You're so beautiful." Harry marveled against Louis' skin.

Louis' heart fell into his stomach, as he knelt down pulling Harry's head into his hands, placing kisses all over his face.

He smiled as he slipped off Harry's t-shirt, and unbuckled his jeans.

"Is this okay?" he asked, as his finger tugged slightly at his boxers.

"Yes. Yeah.. Yes." Harry spoke, closing his eyes as he laid on his back.

Louis tugged down the rest of his boxers and trousers, pumping Harry slowly; making him even harder with each soft tug. His tongue made teasing circles around Harry's tip, before taking it in his mouth.

Harry moaned at Louis' smooth actions. Soft tugs were brought on to Louis' hair; Harry wasn't quite sure where to put his hands.

"You can pull my hair, love." Louis smiled, before taking Harry back in his mouth, choking him down further.

"Ahh.. Mm..." Harry hummed, bucking his hips slowly into Louis' mouth.

"Is it okay if I stop?" Louis asked, taking Harry's leaking cock out of his mouth.

"Yes." Harry huffed, rubbing his hands against his eyes, then running them through his hair.

"Undress me please." Louis smiled, bringing Harry's willing hands up to his jeans. Harry carefully began to unbutton and unzip Louis' jeans, folding them, then helped tug his briefs down; he folded them as well, putting them in a neat pile next to the bed.

Louis laughed while he watched Harry, then went to lay on the bed, his head against the pillows.

"Do you have any.. lotion or lubricant?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded, walking over to his dresser drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubricant he'd bought a while back. He handed Louis the bottle and made his way in between Louis' legs.

Louis didn't want to strain Harry too much, so he coated his fingers circling his entrance with an nice coat; he put a finger into himself.

"Ahh.." he struggled at first.

Harry just watched Louis' actions, he wasn't sure what to do, so he just kissed at his legs and rubbed them up and down his calf.

"Can I help? Can I help?" Harry asked.

Louis huffed, "Yeah babe." he handed Harry the bottle of lube. "Just cover your fingers really good, and put one in okay?"

Harry nodded, repeating the directions in his head several times.

His tongue was taken between his lips as concentrated on putting the first finger inside Louis, pumping it back and forth as Louis had.

"Mm.. That feels good babe. I can't wait to feel you." Louis hummed grinding against Harry's finger.

Harry blushed, "Thank you. Thank you." he smiled.

"You can add another now babe." Louis assured.

He added another finger, stretching Louis. He was cautious as Louis let out a few hisses at the stinging of the stretch.

"Keep going baby." Louis nodded.

Keeping his gentle pace, Harry pumped Louis to take his attention from the pain of the stretch.

"Mm.. That feels nice babe.. Now one more."

Harry added one more finger, pumping them in and out Louis. Changing directions every so often because he would get distracted by Louis pleasure filled face.

"'M ready babe." Louis gently removed Harry's finger from his lax form. "Put a bit of lube on yourself." Louis spoke before kissing at Harry's nervous face. "Its all going to be okay baby. I trust you." He kissed his cheek once more, before laying on his back again and hitching his legs, watching with attentive eyes as Harry's slicked himself with more lubricant than necessary.

Harry hovered over Louis' beautiful body, leaning on his forearms for support, while he laced the fingers together.

"It'll be okay babe," Louis kissed his cheek. "I want you too fill me up, make me feel good."

Harry gently pressed inside of Louis, gazing in awe at Louis' precious face. His eyes close, mouth parted with soft whimpers falling through. He pressed in more and more until he was balls deep inside of Louis.

"W-wait. Please Harry.. You're so big." Louis gasped, his grip tightening on Harry's hand.

"Okay. Okay." Harry spoke, then placed two kisses on each side of Louis' neck. "Its going to be alright." he kissed the corner of Louis' eye, then the other.

"Alright babe," Louis opened his pretty blue eyes, "Move, please." he brought his free hand to Harry's hair, gripping the nape of his neck.

Harry nodded, moving his hips forward. He counted each thrust inside his head, he counted each time Louis brought his hands to his face, or placed kisses on his neck and cheek. It was a lot of numbers, and eventually Harry gave up.

"F-fuck. Right there, Harry.. Please." Louis gasped underneath him, arching his back.

Harry moved his hips at the same angle he had the first time. "There?" he questioned.

"Fuck yes. Please baby." Louis gasped, bringing his hand on himself, tugging at his length. "You're doing so good." he brought his other hand up to Harry's face, "I'm so proud baby." he kissed him.

Harry beamed with Louis' praise, it made him go faster. Moans fell from his lips, and every so often he would duck down to kiss Louis sweetly on the lips.

There was a sweet tingle that began to grow inside of Harry, he didn't want to release just yet. He wanted to keep going, he wanted to watch forever at how beautiful Louis looked underneath him, how beautiful he was falling apart; all vunerable and all Harry's.

Harry brought his lips on to Louis' collarbone he kissed at a certain spot, then bit down softly, his tongue circling around the spot as he sucked softly. "You're mine." he whimpered, as he became closer to the edge.

"'M yours." Louis moaned, tugging at himself. "'M close babe." he warned.

"Together." Harry huffed, before a string of moans fell from his lips, and white come spurted from Louis' tip as he came with Harry. Louis almost screamed Harry's name, as he pulled him closer to his body, biting into his shoulder.

Harry spilled his come inside of Louis, riding out his high inside of Louis. He felt so complete inside of Louis. Locked to him in such an intimiate way, his mind stayed clouded til he was completely dried out.

"So beautiful." he sighed in Louis' ear before pulling out of him.

"You're beautiful." Louis smiled, kissing him on the forehead as he laid next to him.

Harry dragged his finger across Louis torso, collecting a fair amout of come. He sucked the white substance from his finger, humming at the taste. He proceeded to clean Louis further til there was no longer a trace of come.

"Thank you." Louis giggled, cuddling into Harry's chest. "I love you." he kissed at Harry's collar bone.

"I love you, more." Harry sighed.

~*~*~*~

"You ready to go?" Louis asked, walking into the flower shop.

"Yeah. Yeah.. Yes I'm ready to go." Harry replied, smiling.

"I heard you the first time." Louis snapped, then went back outside to the car.

Harry felt hurt and surprised with Louis' words. But he's been like this for a little while now. Ever since he moved in, he's been.. odd.

Like that morning, he only let Harry kiss him goodbye twice instead of the sixteen times he usualy does. He mumbled something about being late for work, as he grabbed his things and walked out the door.

And the night before, yelled at Harry for flicking the lights on and off. Then for locking and unlocking the doors. He even moved to the couch because he didn't feel like dealing with Harry's counting.

Harry figured it was just stress or something after the first few days, but then it went on for weeks.

They rode home in silence, and Louis didn't even help Harry get out of the car like he used to. And he didn't count the stairs with Harry, like he used to.

They ate dinner in silence. Which was odd for Louis, he usually has something to talk about.

Days pass on and Louis becomes more and more distant, they don't make love anymore. They just fuck now. Its hard and fast, and Harry hates it, but he feels like its the only intimate way he can be with Louis now.

He hardly even kisses Harry anymore.

Not even to say goodbye.

~*~*~*~

"I'm staying at my mum's tonight." Louis spoke, grabbing his overnight bag that he used to use when he stayed the night at Harry's

"Why? Why are you leaving?" Harry begged.

"I just.. I have to go for a little bit Haz." Louis caressed his cheek, then exited their room going to the front door.

"Wait! Louis wait! Please!" Harry called, following after him

Louis was facing the door, as Harry grabbed for his shoulder, he pulled away.

"I should have let you get so attached to me." he whispered, his words bringing tears to Harry's eyes.

"Why.. How could you say that?" Harry begged.

"Because its true Harry," Louis turned around. "I don't think I can do this anymore." he sighed then gave Harry one last kiss on the lips before practically running out of the door.

Harry cried that night.

He's never cried so much before.

He thought of the number of glasses he could fill with his tears, and then he washed his hands. That didn't make him feel better, so he took a shower, hoping the hot water would wash Louis off of him; make him forget.

But that didn't happen.

He unlocked and locked the doors all over again. Then flicked the lights on and off, and finally he fell asleep.

The next day at work passed in a blur. Grace was curious of Harry's pain, but thought it be best to not ask.

Louis didn't show up to pick Harry up like he usually did, so Harry walked home. Resisting the urge to count the lines and cracks in the street, but that didn't work.

He made it up the five steps of his house, showered then went to bed.

The next two weeks passed like this.

No matter what he did, his mind never went quiet.

_Louis?_

_Where's Louis?_

_Is he okay?_

_is he thinking about me?_

_Is he with somebody else?_

_Is he making love with someone else?_

_Does he still love me?_

He wants his mind to be quiet but he can't because all he wants is Louis to come and home and kiss him till he falls asleep.

He wants Louis to be back in his arms, so he can get better, because he had been so much worse til Louis came around. He'd been so awful and broken till Louis became apart of his world and now he's in the dark once more.

Harry's broken now, he's trying to change himself for Louis. Too get even better without Louis, so he would come back.

He leaves the lights on and the doors unlocked; a sign for Louis to know that he's ready to change. He doesn't wash his hands after touching Louis' things. He never washed his hands after touching Louis.

He would lay in bed, images of Louis flowing through his mind. All the lights were on and the doors were unlocked. He cried and sobbed for Louis, but he never came.

Till one night, Louis was driving by. He had no reason to be there, he just wanted to drive by and see if Harry's lights were out like usual. But instead his flat was lit way past Harry's usual bed-time.

With light steps, he made his way up the Harry's porch and knocked on the door, but there was no reply.

He reached for the handle, coming to the realization that it was unlocked; his stomach churned because he feared that Harry was being robbed.

Why else would the door be unlocked?

Harry always locks the door.

But there was no sign of anyone in the house, till Louis went to Harry's bedroom.

His heart broke at the sign of his broken boy. Cuddle up in his cold bed, shivering. The light showed the red irritation marks from all the crying.

He'd felt guilty at the way he ended things, but he had missed Harry so much. He wanted to deny it so badly, but its the only reason he came back.

He went through Harry's flat, locking the doors and turning off the lights, till he went back to their room.

Louis stripped himself of his clothes, and crawled under the sheet next to Harry.

"Louis." Harry gasped, his eyes opening as his lover joined him in bed.

"Shhh..."

"Louis.. Louis.. Please.."

"Shhh.." Louis kissed him once, twice, three times and finally four times. "I'm so sorry I left you baby." he kissed his cheek.

"You left the lights on." he commented.

"I needed you to come back." Harry explained, pulling Louis closer into his chest, running his fingers through his hair.

"What about leaving the doors unlocked?"

"You forgot your key when you left."

"And I'm never leaving you ever again." Louis sighed, kissing Harry on both sides of his face.

"I love you, Lou."

"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
> Leave me prompts and sweet comments, pretty please. Also kudos would be lovely :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, lovelarryalways.tumblr.com
> 
> muchlove, ari. xx


End file.
